The Return of the Obsidian Knight
by WeissRose12
Summary: When Steven and Amethyst first visit the Kindergarten, they discover one of the incubators still containing a gem. Someone all the Crystal Gems remember very well. "OBSIDIAN!". This story shows a bit pertaining to the war on Earth and the Kindergarten. I haven't actually written a story for this but I wanted to see how people would enjoy a male oc Crystal Gem
1. AN

Steven Universe

Possible names for male crystal gem OC: Obsidian, Onyx, Moonstone, Kunzite

Villain names: Bloodstone

Appearance: Long black hair, narrow dark black eyes, Gem is located left shoulder, wears a long black cape (black on the outside and blue with white shining stars on the inside) that acts as a shield to some extent (not as powerful as Steven's shield), pale skin, white knight-like shirt, overlapping black belts around his waist, black pants, and black shoes, Around the same height as Garnet.

Possible/Past relationships: He was Pearl's swords mentor, was Ruby and Sapphire's friend who suggested that they fuse to feel whole and he also helped them learn to fuse which kinda got them to having crushes on the Crystal Knight same with Pearl. He was kidnapped and experimented on at the Kindergarten where he first met Amethyst when she was forcibly created, she sees Obsidian as her brother, her only family.


	2. The Rebellion

The Rebellion

The Gem Homeworld was a planet of immeasurable beauty. A once peaceful planet filled with inhabitants of an interstellar race called Gems. Since the beginning of their existence the Gems have traveled through the galaxy to find suitable planets to host their Kindergartens. Kindergartens, is a facility that serves to create Gems by using Injectors; capsule like machines that suck out the nutrients of the planet. Gems continued this method until eventually the planet dies from being drained dry. This continued on for many planets until Homeworld stumbled upon a planet called Earth. Seeing its rich ecosystems the Homeworld Gems started their Kindergarten, Injectors covered every surface of the canyon. If this continued the Earth itself would eventually reach its demise. But one gem, Rose Quartz, became enthralled with Earth. Hoping to save Earth from destruction, Rose rallied fellow Gems; who were exiled from Homeworld for being lesser grade jewels, and became the leader of the the rebel group called the Crystal Gems. The planet now ravaged in war between two factions; one consisted of Gems from Homeworld who wished to take control of planets, and the Crystal Gems. As the war raged on many Gems were broken and lost but each side continued to fight until the Gems from the Homeworld were defeated and driven off Earth.

During the war the Crystal gems lost many of their comrades either from having their gem cores destroyed or captured by Homeworld Gems to be tortured for information. The second was what happened to our poor main character, Obsidian, he was kept alive not only because he betrayed Homeworld but he was also Rose Quartz's second in command. Despite being a lower grade gem, he was highly respected because of his abilities and position as the Captain of the Elite Guard.

"You use to BE someone, a highly decorated Captain until you let Rose fill your head with nonsense of COMPASSION, LOVE, and eghh other things... And look where that got you... trapped and tortured until you retreat into your Gem. Is it worth it? Protecting those fools?" taunted Jasper as she paced in front of Obsidian's body covered with cuts and gashes.

"...Jasper..." I said softly as I raised my head to look at the orange skinned Gem.

"Huh?! SO he does speak" Jasper said as she stalked closer to the chained Gem.

"I can't explain compassion to someone who only knows destruction and pain..." I explained and watched as Jasper's face contorted in anger.

"Whatever, you're still gonna be transported to Earth's Kindergarten tomorrow" Jasper said smugly as she grinned when his silver eyes dimmed a little. On that note she turned and sauntered out of his cell and back to her quarters.

'...Earth? How many years has it been since I was last there fighting alongside the Crystal Gems, fighting for Earth's protection. I hope the girls made it out alright...' I thought remembering the day I was captured.

-Flashback start-

Explosions, weapons clashing, and screams of pain and anger echoed all around me. It's been days since the rebels and I engaged against the Homeworld Gems.

"OBSIDIAN!" A voice rang out knocking me out of my thoughts, and saving from being impaled by a barrage of arrows.

"Pearl... s-sorry my mind was somewhere else" I said tiredly as I scanned my old student's slender body noting any new injuries since the last time I saw her.

"You really scared me! I thought something was wrong with you" Pearl said worriedly as she stared at Obsidian's body covered in wounds but still standing tall like he always did.

'Even while fighting in a war he still looks so... handso- WAIT hold up! What was I thinking about my old mentor? Sure he's kind, strong, and compassionate but he was my teacher and-' Pearl thought but was interrupted as a warm hand was placed on her small shoulder.

"Pearl, calm down. It will take a lot more than an arrow to take me down. Remember who trained you in the art of the sword?" I said coyly and smirked a little seeing a blue blush run across Pearl's face.

"I know... it's just-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Clang

My scythe clashed with a giant gem's battle axe.

"Look who I found the ex-Captain of the Elite Guard Obsidian! HAHAHAHA" Laughed the Gem as she towered over Obsidian but he was strong enough to hold his guard against the large axe.

Pearl watched in horror but quickly jumped into action with her spear and attacked the Gem's unprotected back. The Gem cried out in surprise and pain as she felt Pearl's white spear slash her back. With the Gem distracted Obsidian quickly finished her off by slashing her in half and watched as her body retreated into a triangle brown gem.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about" Pearl cheered as she looked down at the Gem she defeated with her mentor's help.

"Kind of like old times huh, Pearl?" I said smiling, happy that Pearl was safe. But suddenly I felt nothing but dread. It was like in slow motion seeing a flickering light over Pearl's shoulder and without thinking I pushed Pearl away. Seeing her smiling face turn to surprise and then horror as the flickering light was actually an electric net. And as it wrapped itself around me I felt thousand little hot knives stabbing into every part of my body. I strained to look towards Pearl as I saw a group of Gems quickly approaching.

"Pearl!" I yelled as she kneeled down and tried to get me out of the net but yelped in pain as the net shocked her. I frowned seeing pearly tears run down her face and some dripping off her pointy nose.

"Yes! Looks like we caught one of those traitorous Crystal Gems with Peridot's net!"

"...Pearl... they're getting closer" I said softly hoping that she would realize that she had to leave without me or else we would both be captured.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU HERE?!" Pearl yelled as tears streamed down her face, not wanting to do something so unforgivable.

'How can I live with myself if I let them take him, away from everyone, away from Rose, away from me?!' Pearl thought in anguish and dread as she saw Obsidian smile grimly and nodded his head jerkily as the electricity still coursed through his body.

"Pearl...tell everyone to hang in there and that I'm sorry...now go!" I said hearing the footsteps get even closer.

"B-but-"

"GO!" My loud yell was enough to get Pearl stumbling onto her legs, gritting her teeth, and running away. Away from the footsteps, away from the Homeworld Gems, and away from me.

-Flashback end-


	3. Remembrance

Chapter 3: Remembrance- The Return of the Obsidian Knight

AN: For this fanfiction because it's crucial for my OC's relationships to the other crystal gems, I'm gonna have it that Amethyst was found during the 5,000 year war instead after.

Previously on The Return of the Obsidian Knight

 _"B-but-"_

 _"GO!" My loud yell was enough to get Pearl stumbling onto her legs, gritting her teeth, and running away. Away from the footsteps, away from the Homeworld Gems, and away from me._

-Flashback end-

Present Day

'If only I was stronger then maybe...then just maybe Obsidian wouldn't have gotten captured. But I'm not that same little Pearl that I used to be' Pearl thought refusing the guilt-ridden tears from falling, she didn't deserve that kind of relief.

"Oh Obsidian, if only you could see how beautiful this planet is now that war is over" Pearl said softly as she stared off into the ocean from under her cherry blossom tree; her favorite spot to be at when she thinks about him.

"PEARL!" A sudden shout interrupted her moment of reminiscing.

"WHAT Amethyst don't you see I'm busy?!" Pearl yelled back while remaining in her lotus position. Knowing that the small immature purple skinned and short white haired gem, wearing a black collar and light blue overalls.

"Yeah, yeah, you're busy sitting on your BUTT!" Amethyst said as she shape shifted into Pearl.

"What are you-"

"WHOMP!" Amethyst said as she sacked her butt.

"Hahah very funny Amethyst that's very mat-"

"WHOMP!"

"Ohhhhh you!" Pearl said getting up and running after Amethyst as she ran away laughing.

"Garnet! Protect me!" Amethyst said as she hid behind a tall curvaceous gem with magenta colored skin, a large square afro and a darker magenta star cropped top and tight black leggings.

"Hmmm. No" Garnet said as she shifted her mirror visor.

"Come here you little-" Pearl said as she took a couple menacing steps forward.

"Alright girls I think that's enough" A soft motherly voice cut through, belonging to a large curvy women with long tube tendrils of pink hair and a white layered dress.

"Remember we promised to help out Mr. Universe with his human music video" Rose Quartz said as she started walking down their hill heading towards the beach, knowing that the other gems would soon follow.

"Alright, yeah. He said he would give me some human pop candy if I hit the drums for him" Amethyst said as she quickly ran out following Rose.

"We should probably get going to or-"

"Were you thinking about Obsidian again?" Garnet suddenly asked stunning Pearl into silence not expecting that abrupt question.

"...Yeah. I was thinking about the day he was captured"

"You know that wasn't your fault, Pearl"

"I don't want to talk about this right now!"

"Pearl-"

"Garnet! NO! I don't want to talk about it, will you just drop, please!" Pearl pleaded as she stomped out of the house.

'...Pearl you know that Obsidian wouldn't want you to blame yourself' Garnet sighed as she shook her head and went out of the house.

-Kindergarten Cell-

"Hey is that crystal gem rebel still alive? I mean his last session with Jasper was pretty rough, his gem is cracked and we can't really use him as a model for our artificial gems if he's damaged" A Peridot said while looking over the badly injured body of Obsidian lying in the containment cell.

"Alright, get one of the Pearls to transfer him to the medic bay and make sure she's equipped with a gem destabilizer in case he decides to try something" Another Peridot said as she was mindlessly scrolling through her screen.

What the two Peridots didn't know was that a certain male gem was listening in on their conversation and decided to make a plan of escape.

'Soon. Just in a little bit and I will be free...' Obsidian thought as he was planning for every variable that could happen.

-Half an hour later-

"Ummmm...Prisoner O-Obsidian it's t-time for your visit to the m-medic bay" Said a soft pink and long haired Pearl, wearing a mint colored shirt with short transparent golden yellow sleeves and a golden yellow diamond on the middle of the shirt. And she wears coral pink capri pants and around her waist is a transparent golden yellow tail cloak like thing.

AN: I'm gonna do a sketch of Obsidian and of the Pearl gem. I'll let you guys know when I upload them to my devaintart account, which is also WeissRose12


	4. Author Note

Chapter 4: Author Note

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a long time! I promise to try to get out couple chapters out every few weeks. Also I just watched Hotel Transylvania 2 and got the idea of writing a story about it but its gonna start from the very beginning from the first movie. And Also for anyone who is reading this please write in the reviews which Steven Universe episodes you want to me to focus on during the story, this will help me have a plan for the story. And let me know anything else you would want included in the story! Like pairings with Obsidian and other character pairings and any theories you would like for me to write about as well.

For this story I planned on probably having Obsidian be in a harem with Pearl, Other Pearl, and Lapis.

Rose Quartz is gonna be like a close friend.

Garnet is gonna be Obsidian's childhood friend(s) because Ruby and Sapphire.

Amethyst is gonna be Obsidian's daughter figure.

And if anyone has any other suggestions then please write it in the review!


End file.
